Old Time Charm
by Beaupapillonbleu
Summary: Another timetravel fanfic... I love HG/TR so I thought I'd try one... Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

The battle raged on in the great hall of the usually peaceful castle. People were casting spells left, right and centre. Cries could be heard as friends and loved ones fell to the ground defeated.

Hermione faced her opponent. She could feel Ginny and Luna on either side. The three girls had been battling their hardest but still only just equalled the dark witch's skill. No matter how hard they had fought back Bellatrix always seemed to be one step ahead. Her dark eyes twinkled and she fought the girls effortlessly like a cat teasing its prey.

The deranged woman giggled as she threw a killing curse their way. It missed Ginny by inches.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!"

Mrs. Weasley threw off her cloak as she ran, freeing her arms, Bellatrix spun on the spot roaring with laughter at the sight of the new challenger.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted Mrs. Weasley to the three girls, and with a simple swipe of her wand she began to duel. Hermione stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. Onlookers watched with terror and amazement as Molly Weasley's wand slashed and twisted, and Bellatrix Lestrange's smile faltered and became a snarl.

Hermione stared transfixed at the battle before her as she slowly rose to her feet. Jets of light flew from both wands, the floor around the witches' feet became hot and cracked; both woman were fighting to kill.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley cried as Hermione rushed forwards to help her. "Get back! Get back! She is mine!"

Bellatrix's dark eyes flashed green as she sensed an opportunity. "Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione closed her eyes and braced for the killing curse. She waited for what seemed like minutes but nothing had happened. Shocked, she opened her eyes to find that barely a second had passed. Harry had appeared out of nowhere and was running towards her.

People around her were shocked Hermione could see Bellatrix's anger and confusion. She looked at her chest where the killing curse should have hit her only to see a blue light emanating from a time turner she had rescued from the ministry.

Hermione slowly began to realise that she was slowly rising into the air. As she did so, she began to glow the same light blue as the time turner. She could hear Bellatrix maniacal laughter as the fight between her and Molly Weasley started again. As she rose even higher into the air the blue light engulfed her further.

When the blue light reached her fingertips, the time tuner which was then burning white hot, burst into a thousand pieces and Hermione felt herself falling to the ground.

"Mione!"

Hermione braced herself for impact.

* * *

Ok so i may be a bit slow to update... I have 4 assignments at the moment but I will try.

Reviews might convince me that fanfic's more important though ;)

And I would love it if someone could help me think of a better name for this fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom riddle was patrolling the fourth floor corridor musing over the day's events. He'd finally moved out of the orphanage he'd been caged in since birth. He would never have to see the ramshackle old building again. He'd never have to hear the cries of other children or have to live under the watchful eye of Mrs Cole.

Yes, he was happy. He was finally free. Well, almost free. While he preferred life at Hogwarts to the purgatory of Wool's Orphanage, he was watched carefully by Albus Dumbledore and constricted to the boring curriculum. He couldn't wait until he was free of all restrictions.

Tom yawned. He'd been patrolling the corridors for a few hours. He didn't see the point. Everyone was usually too tired on the first night to do anything. Tom checked his watch. It wouldn't matter if he went to bed a little early, not that it would matter anyway.

Tom turned to go back to his common room when he heard a crash behind him. A moan came from the trophy room. "Damn Peeves!" He thought. The poltergeist was more annoying than any of the kids Tom had ever had to put up with before.

He strode towards the trophy room. He was definitely going to talk to the Bloody Baron about this. Tom drew his wand from his robes. "Peeves, this really is the last straw." He opened the door, illuminating the room as he did so.

Tom stopped dead. Peeves was nowhere to be seen but his eyes fell upon a girl who was sprawled across the cold stone floor. She looked to be about his age but in much worse condition. She wore tattered clothes that should have belonged to a man and her brown hair lay tangled across her bruised face. Her arms were covered with cuts and bits of glass but when he looked around tom could see that nothing in the room had actually been disturbed apart from a suit of armour.

She wasn't in a good condition at all. He could have just turned and left but something about the girl made him want to make sure that she was ok. Tom knelt beside her to check her pulse. He could barely make out her shallow breathing but she was alive.

Tom realised that the girl, whoever she was, was going to need some help. He walked into the corridor and sent some red sparks towards the stairs before returning to her side. He could see that past her wounds she was actually rather beautiful.

After a few moments Tom heard footsteps behind him.

"What's wrong?" A Ravenclaw prefect from tom's grade who he recognised as Sylvia White, poked her head round the door.

Tom moved aside and Sylvia gasped as she saw the girl.

"I heard a noise and found her lying here." Tom explained "I haven't seen anyone else near here for the past few hours."

Sylvia nodded obviously shocked that something like this would happen on the first night. "We'll have to get her to the hospital wing." She said uncertainly, "Madame Vera will know what to do."

Tom nodded and conjured up a stretcher while Sylvia levitated her onto it.

"I'll have to go report this to Professor Dippet. Will you be alright to take her by yourself Tom?"

Tom nodded and Sylvia quit the room leaving him alone with the unconscious girl. He sighed as he realised that his hopes of an early night were dashed. There was nothing left for it but to take her up to the hospital wing where he'd no doubt be interrogated by the headmaster. Cursing his luck, Tom made his way slowly up the stairs with the girl.

* * *

I know i'm not the fastest updater. It turns out grade 11 actually requires work. Reviews might help me change my mind though :D


	3. Chapter 3

Heat. Heat surrounded her as she ran through the cave. She had to get away from the flames. She kept running from the inferno until she reached a drop. The fire raged behind her. There was no other way to turn.

"Come on Hermione! Get down here!"

She could see Harry and Ron over the edge of the cliff. She looked behind her, weighing her options uncertainly. She had to jump, it was the only way. She closed her eyes and stepped over the edge. She opened her eyes as the air rushed past her. She panicked as Harry and Ron disappeared. The ledge they had been standing on was gone too. She was falling through the air. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact.

She opened her eyes. She closed them again instantly, blinded by the sudden light. She could feel bedding tucked very tightly around her. She groaned softly as she tried to roll over. She opened her eyes again, slowly this time.

The long, winding room was lined with many beds; each with sheets folded neatly on top and a cabinet beside it. The room was very clean and very neat. The strange smells wafted through the room.

Hermione began to realise that she was in the hospital wing. That must've meant that the battle was over. But where was everyone else?

She could hear murmured voices outside.

"Thank you Tom, I believe it's probably time for you to go to bed." The voice came from a man.

"Thank you, sir."

The man spoke again, "What do you make of the situation Dumbledore?"

Hermione frowned. Dumbledore was dead.

"I'm not quite sure headmaster. I'm as puzzled as you are. I've never seen the girl before. However, I'm sure she'll be able to tell us everything when she wakes up."

Hermione squeaked. Did that mean that she was dead too?

The other man coughed, "Well yes, you're probably right. Speaking of which, Dilys, when do you expect the girl to wake up?"

A woman's voice spoke this time, "I'd say a couple of hours. She's not in a very good condition at all. She had cut and bruises and bits of glass stuck in her skin. I wouldn't be surprised if she has a concussion as well."

The large oak doors swung open and the three people walked into the long room; a woman in a nurse's uniform and two men in long robes. The shorter man spoke as the walked. "This is all perplexing to be sure. I trust you'll notify me when she wakes up Dilys."

The black haired woman peered in Hermione's direction. "I don't think there's any need for that professor. She's awake already." The woman hurried to Hermione's side and helped her to sit up. "Evening miss, I'm Madame Vera. How are you feeling?"

That was a harder question than Hermione would have originally thought. She told Madame Vera that she had a headache and the nurse swiftly bustled off to her office to prepare a potion, leaving Hermione with the two men.

The short man stepped forward and shook Hermione's hand. "Good Evening my dear. I'm Armando Dippet and this," he gestured to his companion, "is Albus Dumbledore."

Hermione choked at these words. Dippet gave her a concerned look. "Are you unwell?"

"I'm fine thank you. Do you mind telling me what day it is?"

Dippet faltered. It was Dumbledore who answered, he'd been looking at something on Hermione's bedside table with interest, "It's the 1st of September 1945."

Hermione felt herself go white. "Are you quite sure you're well, miss. True, you look very ill."

"I'm fine thank you sir."

Dippet regarded Hermione, "Well if you're sure. Do you mind answering a few questions?"

"Not at all."

"What's your name?"

"Hermione-" She paused. If it really was 1945 then she probably shouldn't reveal herself. It could alter the future. Hermione shuddered internally as she remembered the warnings that Professor McGonagall had given her. "Jean. Hermione Jean." Jean wouldn't be too hard to remember. It was her middle name so there was little chance of her forgetting it.

"How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen, sir."

"And, er, do you know how you came to be here tonight?"

Hermione thought hard. All she could remember was that one second she was in the great hall fighting for her life, and the next she was in the hospital wing. "I don't know sir."

This time Dumbledore spoke, "Do you remember anything before tonight Miss Jean?"

"No I don't."

"Are you sure?" Dippet asked earnestly. At that point Madame Vera bustled into the room carrying a steaming potion.

"Perhaps we should wait until the morning Armando." Dumbledore suggested as Madame Vera fussed over Hermione. "Allow Miss Jean to gather her thoughts."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione awoke the next afternoon to see Albus Dumbledore and the sorting hat sitting on the bed nearest her. The thin man was peering over his half-moon spectacles at a book, his auburn hair cascading down his back. As he read, he twirled his much shorter beard with his fingers thoughtfully. It was weird to see him looking so young.

As if he had felt Hermione's gaze, the man looked up at her and smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Welcome back to the land of the living Miss Jean."

Hermione smiled weakly. "W-What's the time?" She yawned.

"Four thirty." Dumbledore said kindly and set his book aside. It was a light purple and looked rather old yet didn't show signs of much use.

Hermione groaned. How had she managed to sleep all day?

Dumbledore chuckled and helped her sit up. "Now down to business if you don't mind Miss Jean."

Hermione nodded.

"I don't know how you came to be here, and I'm not sure if I should. Headmaster Dippet is of course curious however I have advised that he not pry too soon. He and I have decided that you should attend Hogwarts. At least until you can remember your past. All of your school supplies will be provided for you thanks to the Hogwarts Fund at Gringotts and you will be given 2 galleons pocket money every week. I have also spoken to Madame Vera and she has agreed to discharge you from the hospital wing today if you promise to take it easy."

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. She remembered how long she had to spend in the wing in her second year.

"Well now that we're done with the boring business," Dumbledore smiled, "we can begin the sorting."

Hermione froze. What if the hat didn't put her in Gryffindor again? What if she ended up in Slytherin? She shuddered but Dumbledore hadn't noticed as he had turned to pick up the hat.

"Now just put this on your head."

The massive hat only just fit her head. At least it was better than the first time she'd worn it when it had managed to completely cover her eyes. Hermione jumped as she heard the voice in her ear.

"_Ah, Hermione Granger. Or should I say Hermione Jean? Yes I can see everything right here. A lot has changed since we last spoke." _

"_Yes, but I belong with Gryffindor." _Hermione thought.

"_You do now even though I__ did want to place you in Ravenclaw. You have put a bit too much effort into the dark arts than Godric would have preferred however. And now that I look more closely a hint of Slytherin shows through? Can I see buried ambition, perhaps? And maybe some cunningness although that's not wholly unexpected given your history. I shall repeat what I said the first time. You would be a great Ravenclaw, but on the whole, I'd have to say _GRYFFINDOR!" The last word the hat said loud enough for Dumbledore to hear. It did not shout it like the first time.

Hermione sighed contentedly as Dumbledore took the hat from her. She could have sworn that she could see a twinkle in his eye.

"My house." He stated genially, "Do you know what subjects you'd like to take?"

Hermione looked thoughtful. Would it give too much away? "Um, I used to study Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defence against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Astronomy, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. I received outstandings for all of them," She paused, "Except for defence against the dark arts."

"I'm sure we can fit all of those in for you." Dumbledore said thoughtfully as he stood, Hermione could just make out the silver title of the book as he picked it up. He sighed and pulled out a pocket watch, "Well, I must return the hat. I'll send one of your fellow Gryffindors to show you around soon Miss Jean."

The eccentric man swept away along the long row of beds with hat and book in tow and exited the room. Hermione sighed heavily and sank down onto her bed.

"Why was Dumbledore reading a book about time?" she wondered. Then she remembered last night and quickly turned to look at her bedside table. There it was lying beside her wand. Her time turner. Hermione was shocked. Hadn't it been shattered by Bellatrix's curse?

"Oh and Miss Jean," Hermione started as Dumbledore poked his head around the door, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Hermione grinned to herself as he disappeared once more. So he was slightly mad even before he grew old. Of course he was, but how much had he figured out.

* * *

Hermione, clad in brand new Hogwarts robes, was getting one last check-over by Madame Vera when a girl entered the hospital wing. She was tall, with long black hair which was brushed back in a red and gold headband. A large bag of books hung from her shoulder and Hermione could see a shiny head girl badge pinned on her robes.

"Are you Hermione Jean?" She asked.

Hermione nodded.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore asked if I would help you find your way around school."

Hermione smiled. So this was her transfiguration teacher.

"That would be fantastic thank you. Madame Vera, am I able to leave?"

Madame Vera was a dumpy woman and was very caring. Her face showed her kindness and her black hair was drawn up in a bun. In just an half an hour she and Hermione had been well on their way to becoming good friends.

"Yes my dear that'll be fine. Just pop back here anytime if you're not feeling well."

* * *

"Well, this is the Griffindor Tower." Minerva said as they climbed through the portrait hole. "I'm sorry; you haven't seen much of the castle yet. I'll take you on a bit more of a tour. I've just got to dump my books in my room. They're so heavy. Now, this is the common room. This is where you will probably spend most of your time, just relaxing and studying. Don't mind the boys though; they can get a bit rough." Minerva ducked as a large textbook flew over her shoulder. A boy followed not far behind it, leaving as mess in his wake as he tripped over a stack of books and fell onto Minerva.

"Sorry Minnie!" He went to continue his chase but Minerva stopped him.

"Cleary. Why did a book just fly at me?"

"I'm sorry Min. I just don't know what happened. I was just reading it and it decided to fly away from me. I swear I didn't mean it."

"Hmmm." Minerva's eyes narrowed as she looked over at a corner of the room where a group of boys were lounging. Hermione followed her gaze and noticed that one of the boys was laughing into an upside down book.

"Ok Rowan. Go get your book and I'll talk to you later."

William grinned at Hermione as Minerva stormed over to the boy in the corner. The boy had stopped laughing and was trying to hide behind his book.

"Hello! Who are you?"

Hermione smiled at the small boy with his straightforwardness. "I'm Hermione Jean. I'm new here."

His eyes lit up. "Really? You look a bit old to be a first year though. What year are you in?"

"I'm a seventh year."

"That's wicked! Where are you from?"

Hermione paused. She hadn't really come up with an answer for that question yet. Why hadn't she thought of making a cover story?

"Well I don't know if I should tell you."

The boy looked confused. "Why not?" He asked.

"Well you haven't told me anything about you yet."

"Oh. Alright. Well, I'm Rowan Cleary. I'm a second year. My brother Devon is in his seventh but he's being a real git at the moment so don't talk to him. So are you friends with Minnie?"

Thankful for the change of subject Hermione latched on to the new topic. "Well I don't know if we're quite friends yet, we only just met, but I hope we will be."

Rowan smiled. "That's good. She's-"

"OI!" Hermione looked over at the boy in the corner. He was grasping at his head, his face a picture of horror. His jet black hair was falling out at an alarming rate and he seemed to be trying to put it back in but it wasn't working. Hermione only managed to catch a glimpse of Minerva as she slipped quietly up the stairs towards the girls' dormitories.

Rowan sighed. "I'm going to marry her one day."

Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or not but decided that laughter would offend the poor boy. "So what's it like at Hogwarts? Do you like it here?"

Rowan's eyes lit up. "Well it's kind of hard to explain but Hogwarts is without a doubt the best place in the world. Except sometimes things can get a bit scary."

"Oh really? How so?"

Rowan looked around nervously. "Well last year the school nearly got closed down. Apparently the heir of Slytherin set his monster around the school. Lot's of muggleborns were petrified and one of them was even killed." He said the last sentence in a whisper.

"Oh Hermione. There you are. Has Rowan been looking after you? Good. I'm so sorry about … that," she gestured to the boy in the corner who, now quite bald, was scowling at anyone who looked in his direction as if daring them to comment.

"Charles Potter don't look so sullen. Just apologise and I'll give you a potion to grow it back."

The boy made no reply but turned away from them and pulled a quidditch magazine from his bag and began reading.

Minerva saw the surprised look on Hermione's face. "They never learn otherwise," She shrugged. "So, would you like to see some more of the castle?"

* * *

**Ok. So I may not have been the best updater but school is nearly over and I will have a lot of spare time on my holidays so I can spend a lot more time writing. If anyone would like to beta for me I would really appreciate it. **

**Reviews float my boat :)  
**


End file.
